


You're speaking like you really love him and now you're dancing like you need him.

by anachronistic_nemesis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet School AU, Eating Disorders, Freeform, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronistic_nemesis/pseuds/anachronistic_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is possibly the best male ballet dancer of his generation. But behind the impeccable facade, but his imperfect life is about to become a whole lot messier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was windy late afternoon. It looked like it was about to rain; heavy, grey clouds were hanging over, waiting.  
“Somehow, it’s typical New York weather.”Jace thought, while sitting on one of the stairs in front of the Opera house. He had the urge to light a cigarette – a habit, which he was not ready to share even with his best friend. One of the older ballerinas who were currently training with the new Russian tutor offered him a cigarette one morning, when they were walking from the metro station to the House. At first, he refused, but the aroma of the smoke somehow attracted him and he gave up.  
“Let’s go.” Alec exclaimed, rushing through the door, still wearing his training joggers. He seemed irritated, something which was more than a rare occurrence. Alec had the looks, mimics and the character of a porcelain doll – he was frighteningly perfect in any fucking way.  
“What happened?” Jace asked, biting his already sore and dry lips. He had really hard time focusing, especially now, when he desired a smoke than anything.  
“Well, my exchange was denied.” Alec mumbled and sped up his pace.  
“What do you mean denied? You are the best. There is no chance of..”  
“Mr. Lightwood denied it.” Alec added with a stone cold voice.  
“Mr. Lightwood? Like your father Mr. Lightwood?”  
“Yes. He said that I should practice more and not waste my time in second hand countries. “  
Jace knew that Mr. Lightwood had rough time running the Royal Ballet Academy without the help of his wife, who took his favorite daughter to Russia for no apparent reason. It was just Alec and him now, struggling with handling the whole school. It was known that The Lightwoods were one of the noblest families in the New York cultural circle, so just one small slip could have ended their reign. Besides, on top of that, this year was Alec’s debuted as a senior lead.  
“What are you going to do?” Jace asked and looked at Alec, trying to figure out exactly the same.  
“What am I supposed to do? I will just go home, do a couple more positions before tomorrow and will go to sleep, pretending that nothing happened.” Strangely, this was the first time that Alec showed any kind of human emotions. For some time now, Jace was certain that he is some kind of artificial intelligence, wrapped in a thin, but inhumanly tall, flexible body.  
“Who’s that macho, latino dude?” Jace asked, while passing near a colorful gathering of teens, grouped around a smashingly handsome young man with a guitar, who was singing some kind of catchy Spanish tune.  
“Dunno.” Alec answered, and stopped for a second just to see if he recognizes the person. “Oh, that’s the new exchange student, Poe or something. He does drama, I think. My father found him in half abandoned theater in Spain, playing Hamlet. He said that he made him cry, which, as you, is pretty big deal. So he offered him a scholarship. “  
“He seems like the type of person that I do not want to have social encounters with.”  
“Look at you, Mr. Posh.” Alec joked and pinched Jace’s arm.  
“Not posh, just allergic to narcissistic macho men.”


	2. Chapter 2

The subway was literally crowded. During their travel Jace and Alec barely managed to speak. Jace threw a worried glanced to his upset friend who was blankly staring at a few youngsters, probably their age, who were laughing soundly.   
Yes, they sure missed the normal life. Being a dancer was more than just learning steps and spinning around. It was dedication, pain, and way of life. Jace remembered the first time he realized that his life is going to be different from the ones of his classmates when he as 9. His legal guardian decided to homeschool him, so he lost all of his friends. Then, he met Alec. A pale, shy boy, not much younger than him, sitting quietly on the bench in front of the dancing studio with his legs crossed, wearing the most exquisite ballet shoes Jace had ever seen. He approached him with a smile and offered him some M&M but the boy denied and instead offered him a handful of almonds.   
“So, would you like to hang out?” Jace asked when they finally got of the subway.  
“What do you have in mind?” Alec murmured.  
“Well, we could grab a veggie burger at Pepe’s and then we can hit one of those cafés where they read poetry.”  
“Are you asking me on a date or something, cuz it sure sound homo to me?” said Alec in return.  
“What an attitude! Maybe you should chill and then, if you change your mind, you can call me.”

Jace was trying, unsuccessfully to do some yoga, when his phone buzzed.  
A text from Alec:   
“Sorry I was a douche earlier. Wanna come over, I already ordered some salads and smoothies. ”  
“I am on my way.”   
“So, are you talkin’?” Jace asked, mouthful of lettuce.   
“Who?” Alec asked, while smooching his strawberry smoothie  
“You and your dad.”   
“Huh, I haven’t seen him yet. Presumably, I will be mad at him. I mean, wouldn’t you be if you were me? “  
“Did you tell him about the injury?”  
“Nah, it’s not an injury, I just fell over because my head was spinning. It hurts a bit, but I am sure in a few days I will be as good as new.”  
“What if you stretched something? The premiere is in 2 months’ time. I mean, you better get that checked out.”  
“Thanks for being so concerned, but I am totally okay, Jace. Well, I am not okay, I have to lose 3 pounds and order to get into the costume, but otherwise I am doing great.”  
Jace rolled over and tilted his head.  
“Dude, someone is moving in next door.” He exclaimed and got up to approach the window. A few vans were parked on the driveway next to the large mansion next to Lightwood’s estate.  
“Cool, another creepy old couple with a tiny disgusting dog, probably. Remember the Fosters?” Jace nodded and kept creeping.   
“Would you mind not staring? I don’t want to be known as the guy whose friend is a peeping Tom.”

The front door opened and shut soundly. Alec stood up to see his father’s reflection in the tall hallway mirror.  
“Alec, be kind and go take the fruit basket for the Branwells. It’s on the back seat. “  
Alec said nothing, just rumbled and walked away.  
“Who the fuck are the Branwells?” he asked, while Jace was putting on his jacked in attempt to leave before witnessing another on the Lightwood’s family scenes.   
“Language!” Mr. Lightwood shouted from upstairs. “The new neighbors. We went to college together.”  
“Good for you, just tell me that I do not have to come with you to your soirée.”   
“Oh, you are definitely coming, young man.”


End file.
